


vibrato

by willurosinmybow



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Crack, Dildos, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willurosinmybow/pseuds/willurosinmybow
Summary: Eddy “fingers” Brett lol
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	vibrato

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [MADDEST Conducting Technique EVER!? (Try Not To Laugh)](https://youtu.be/UBnjGyE_W_8?t=4m32s).

Brett’s relaxing in bed, eyes drifted closed, trying not to think about the future and all the stresses that come with it. There’s plenty of time to do that tomorrow. Tonight, he just wants to decompress.

Like Eddy can follow his thinking, he takes Brett’s hand, turns it over. Eddy’s hands are big and warm as they stroke Brett’s fingers, massaging the tight muscles in his palm, draining out all of the tension and the stress. 

Eventually, Eddy switches to just stroking Brett’s hand idly, and Brett opens his eyes. Eddy is propped up on his elbows, watching Brett. “I have a surprise for you,” Eddy says once he sees he has Brett’s attention. He’s smirking in a way that is utterly transparent. 

“Oh?” Brett says, half sitting up from the bed. Eddy stops him with a gentle hand against his chest, pressing him back down again. “What is it?”

“It’s a surprise, so you’ll have to close your eyes. And don’t open them until I tell you to.” Eddy waits until Brett complies. Brett feels the movement of Eddy rolling over in the bed, then the sounds of him rummaging for something in his night stand. 

“Still got your eyes closed?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok.” Eddy moves close to Brett again, stroking his eyebrows and then his shut eyelids, just to check. That would be his excuse, anyway, if Brett were to ask. Brett knows he just likes to touch. Which means that Eddy sometimes ends up touching him in some weird fucking places - like his eyelids, or the insides of his elbows, or the hollows of his hips. Brett doesn’t mind. “I’m gonna touch you now.”

Duh, Brett thinks but doesn’t say aloud, and then Eddy touches his chest with... something. It’s not his hand, it doesn’t feel right for that. It’s something else, that feels kind of soft but firm at the same, and a little bit heavy. Eddy kind of _pets_ him with it, stroking down his chest to his stomach, stopping at the waistband of his shorts.

“Keep your eyes closed,” Eddy warns, and then the object starts vibrating against Brett’s skin. Ah, so that’s what it is. It doesn’t tickle, really, just feels a bit weird. It’s not that interesting, not pressed against his stomach, but Brett feels a frisson of anticipation surge through him at the thought of where it could go, next. 

“What are you going to do with that, hmm?” Brett says, as Eddy continues to stroke him innocently over his t-shirt. 

“Is that really not ticklish?” Eddy asks as he vibrates Brett’s ribs.

Brett shrugs. “No, not really.”

“Hmm,” Eddy hums. Like Brett predicts, he gets bored soon and starts touching Brett in other places with the vibrator, running it down his hip, up his thigh, flirting with the loose leg of his shorts. Brett sighs and lets his legs sprawl open more, anticipation building. 

“That’s right. Just lay back and let me take care of you,” Eddy says, and Brett wants a recording of the way he sounds when he says that. The timbre of his voice alone is pure porn. 

Brett moans, loud and surprised, when Eddy brushes the vibrator up against his balls. That definitely does feel interesting, the sensation inside of him tightening up into arousal. Of course, Eddy goes right back to teasing, and Brett whines in complaint. 

“Actually, it might be fun to make you beg,” Eddy says, and circles the vibrator against Brett’s stomach again. 

“Really? You think you can make me beg for it?” Brett grins. 

“I know I can.” As Eddy speaks, Brett can feel the warmth of his breath against his lips. Eddy kisses him deeply, wetly, and Brett suddenly feels overheated, like he’s wearing way too many clothes. “I can have you begging me to finger you in no time.”

Brett’s eyebrows shoot up, and his eyes open along with them. “Well that’s a bit forward, you think? You’re not putting that thing in - “ Just then, Brett’s eyes drift down and catch sight of the “thing” Eddy is using to touch him. It’s still vibrating gently against his stomach, which makes it even more disturbing somehow. Brett freezes in horror. He’s never lost a boner so fast. “That’s a giant fucking finger,” he says. 

“Exactly,” Eddy says, waggling his eyebrows and beaming. 

“Holy shit get it away nevertouchmeagain,” Brett screams and flails himself away from Eddy and the abominable finger in a panic. 

Eddy’s face looks innocently confused. “What?” He switches off the vibration and waves the finger (ugh) in Brett’s face. It’s so huge and kind of disturbingly realistic-looking and just... unnatural. And terrifying. “You liked it when I was touching you with it earlier.”

“That was before I knew what it was!!! How can you bring this into our bed?! Are you a psychopath?!” With that, Brett storms out of the room, leaving Eddy to curl up on the bed and laugh himself to tears while still clutching the disturbing object. 

He’s never going to forgive Eddy. Never. 

Well, it would have to be a pretty good apology. 

A really good one. 

And only after Eddy sends that giant vibrating finger back into whatever pit of hell he summoned it from, in the first place.


End file.
